Nightmare
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan has been having nightmares so Phil suggests that Dan sleeps with him in his bed. But, when Dan wakes up, he realizes that he had accidentally wet the bed. He panics and tries to hide it, but eventually tells Phil.


Dan gasped as he quickly sat up. He took deep breaths as he looked around.

"It was just a dream." Dan mumbled. He hid his in his hands.

The past week, Dan has been having the same "nightmare". Dan would wake up in the middle of the night, sweating. He didn't know why he was having the same dream. But, it felt like a nightmare to him. It was silly. He had nightmares about the radio show. Ever since he started the radio show with his best friend, Phil, he'd been worrying about messing up. That was his biggest fear.

"Dan?" Dan looked over and saw Phil standing in the doorway. Dan blinked a few times. "What are you doing up so late? It's 5 o' clock in the morning." Phil said. Dan groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" Dan asked. Phil walked further into the room.

"I could hear you mumbling in your sleep, if that's what you mean." Phil said. Dan looked at him.

"Shit, sorry." Dan said. Phil sat down on Dan's bed.

"What's going on Dan? You haven't been sleeping at all this week." Phil said.

"It's nothing. Just a silly a nightmare." Dan mumbled.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Phil asked.

"It's nothing. I…" Dan started to say. He sighed.

"Dan, you know you can talk to me." Phil said. Dan looked at him again.

"I keep having nightmares about the radio show." Dan said.

"Why?" Phil asked. "Dan, are you worrying too much again?" He asked.

"I can't help it, Phil!" Dan yelled. He let out a sigh. "I just have this massive fear that I'm going to do something extremely stupid like press the wrong stupid button or swear and get us both fired." He said.

"Dan, come on, we've been doing this for nine months. You've done absolutely brilliant." Phil said. "Everybody loves you." He said. "And besides, no one's going to hate you if you make a little mistake like pressing the wrong button? If anything, knowing our fandom, they're most likely going to think that it's adorable." He said. Dan blushed. "It's getting late. You should go back to sleep." Phil said. Dan nodded. He let out a yawn.

"The worst thing about having nightmares is waking up at stupid o' clock in the morning." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Hey, why don't you just come sleep in my room?" Phil suggested. Dan frowned.

"Phil, you-you don't have to do that. I'll be fine sleeping in my room, honestly." Dan said.

"Clearly you aren't getting any sleep on your own and you need some sleep." Phil said. "Come on, maybe you'll feel better sleeping if you were with me." He said. Dan blushed. Dan had always had a little crush on Phil. He's had that feeling for a little while now but he never said anything to Phil because he was scared. He didn't want to ruin their friendship in case Phil didn't feel the same way towards Dan so he left it. Luckily, Dan was able to hide his feelings for Phil.

"I don't want to bother you." Dan said. Phil rolled his eyes.

"You're not bothering me because I'm the one offering." Phil said. Dan sighed.

"Okay, fine." Dan said. Phil smiled. He stood up and then he pulled Dan up. Dan reached over and grabbed his phone and then he followed Phil out of his bedroom. They both walked into Phil's bedroom.

"Which side to you want?" Phil asked, talking about the bed.

"Uh, doesn't matter." Dan said. "I usually sleep in the middle but any side is fine." He said.

"Okay. It's really getting late now. Let's get to sleep." Phil said. They both lay down on the bed. Dan got into a comfortable position. He did have to admit it; being in Phil's bed with Phil lying next to him was a lot better than sleeping in his own bed alone. As soon as Dan's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

The night quickly passed and Dan found himself awake again. Dan's eyes slowly opened. He looked up, almost regretting it, as sun was now beaming in his eyes. Dan groaned. He slowly sat up. He looked over and saw that Phil was already awake. This didn't surprise Dan. Phil was always up early, somehow. Dan sat his hand down on the blanket but immediately lifted it up when he felt something wet.

"What the hell?" Dan asked. He looked down and his eyes went wide with shock when he saw that the blankets were wet. Only one thing popped into his mind. "Shit, fuck. Oh my God." Dan said. His cheeks turned red. He couldn't believe that he had actually wet the bed. He was 22 years old for God sakes. Dan quickly stood up from the bed. He quickly grabbed Phil's bed sheets. He hoped that Phil didn't notice. He prayed that Phil didn't notice.

Dan immediately went to the laundry room, after quickly changing into a pair of new clothes of course. Dan put Phil's blankets into the washing machine. He sighed in frustration as he turned on the washing machine.

"Fucking idiot." Dan mumbled, shaking his head.

Dan stayed in the laundry room as he waited for Phil's blankets to finish. He didn't want to go outside yet. He hoped that he would be able to put Phil's blankets back before Phil noticed. Though, he knew later that he would feel guilty about it.

Unfortunately, Phil did notice. After about 15 minutes, Phil walked into his bedroom. He looked up and blinked a few times when he saw that his blanket wasn't on his bed and neither was Dan. Phil turned around and looked around the house for Dan. He finally went to the laundry room.

"Dan?" Phil asked as he knocked on the door. Dan immediately popped his head up. He was sitting on the floor, next to the washing machine. Dan didn't say anything to Phil though. He took a deep breath as he saw the door opened. Phil poked his head in and raised his eyebrows when he saw Dan. "Dan, why are you in here? What's going on?" Phil asked calmly.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked nervously. Phil walked into the room.

"Why are you washing my blanket?" Phil asked.

"Um, well, I…" Dan started to say. "You let me sleep in your bed so I figured I'd so something nice and wash your blankets for you." He said nervously. Phil rolled his eyes. He walked over to Dan and sat down in front of him.

"Really Dan?" Phil asked. Dan looked down at his hands. "What's going on? Just be honest." Phil said.

"No, it's embarrassing." Dan mumbled. Phil stared at him.

"It can't be too embarrassing. Come on, just tell me." Phil said.

"Promise not to laugh?" Dan asked. "Or be mad?" He asked.

"I promise." Phil said. Dan let out a sigh.

"I…I…I might have, um…" Dan started to say. Phil didn't say anything. He just stared at Dan, waiting for him. "I don't know. I know it has something to do with the stupid nightmare I keep having but I just…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I…"

"Whoa, Dan…Calm down." Phil said. Dan took a deep breath. "You didn't mean to what?"

"I accidentally wet the bed." Dan mumbled. Phil stared at him.

"That's what happened?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"Are you mad?" Dan asked. He still didn't look at Phil.

"Of course I'm not mad." Phil said. Dan looked at him. "It was a silly mistake. Anyone could make that mistake." He said. "Like you said, it was an accident."

"But…I'm 22 years old! I shouldn't have…" Dan started to say.

"It was an accident." Phil said, cutting Dan off. "And I'm not mad." He said. Dan nodded.

"Thank you." Dan said. He sighed.

"No problem." Phil said. "Come on, let's get off the floor." He said. He stood up and held out his hand for Dan. Dan looked up at him. He smiled and took Phil's hand. Phil gently pulled him up. "Are you okay?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks to you." Dan said. He wrapped his arms around Phil and quickly hugged him. Phil smiled and immediately hugged him back. Dan closed his eyes. He finally pulled away from the hug.

"Remember Dan, you can always talk to me about anything, no matter how embarrassing it is. I won't judge you for anything. You know that." Phil said.

"I know that now, yeah. Thanks again Phil." Dan said. Phil smiled.

"Now, come on. It's breakfast time and I've made pancakes!" Phil said.

"Yay!" Dan said with excitement. Phil laughed and led the way out of the laundry room.

Dan knew that he could always count on Phil to make him feel better. Phil was always there for him, no matter what the crisis was.

Which, was one of the many reasons why Dan loved him so much.


End file.
